One Last Chance
by WVUChrisF
Summary: Ep II AU One Shot Vader get a chace to make things right and possibly redeem himself.


One Last Chance  
  
A voice echoed across a rain-soaked plaza, "You see young Skywalker, even the planet itself is against you." Anakin whirled around to see a figure enshrouded in soaked dark robes waving his hand through the rain. "Give up now, while you have the choice Skywalker."  
  
Anakin looked directly at the robed figure trying to look him in the eyes, "What would you rather I do, indulge in the darkside and become a Sith? No, I'll never turn."  
  
Vader frowned slightly under his robes. It would be a shame to waste the boy's talents, but no matter Vader knew what had to be done. "If you will not join then you will die. Make your decision." Vader spoke, already knowing the boy's decision. Skywalker would remain true to the light, he would not turn unless he was properly conditioned first.  
  
Skywalker smiled at him, and Vader fought to keep a scowl from his face. "I already have. I told you, I will not turn, and I meant it." The young Jedi shrugged his robe off and pulled out a lightsaber. "Now I guess you'll have to try to kill me." With a snap-hiss the Jedi lit his saber and held it in front of him, its blue blade glimmering in the fading sun.  
  
The dark lord laughed quietly. "You will regret that decision, Skywalker. I have no problem ridding the galaxy of you." Vader reached under his robes, and removed his lightsaber. With a snap-hiss the dark crimson blade lit up casting deep shadows around him. The raindrops sizzled on the Sith's blade as he strode forward. "Now young Skywalker you will die."  
  
Skywalker's smile faded, to be replaced by a look of calm acceptance. "We all die... I just don't plan on doing that today." The Jedi leapt towards the Sith, slashing his blazing blade.  
  
Taking a step back the Sith smiled slightly. Skywalker had been easier to provoke than he had thought. The Sith moved with lightning speed countering the Jedi's attack, forcing Anakin onto the defensive. The blades sizzled in the rain filling the plaza with an audible buzz. Another crack of lightning illuminated the sky lighting up the plaza, distracting both duelists. The dark lord glanced up momentarily keeping only one eye on Skywalker.  
  
Thinking quickly the Jedi took the offensive taking quick slashes at the other man's arms. The Sith raced to block the blue blade, and in his rush his feet slipped on the wet ferrocrete. Vader hit the ground with a clatter his blade sliding out from his grasp. "Give up." Skywalker demanded. Vader grimaced slightly, cursing himself for allowing the Jedi the upper hand. Skywalker took a step forward coming closer to the fallen Sith, before the dark lord had an idea. Calling on the Force Vader threw himself at Skywalker knocking him to the ground sending his lightsaber flying. With a slight grunt the dark lord pulled himself to his feet as Skywalker started to rise, wiping blood from his mouth.  
  
"Very good Skywalker" Vader spoke as his blade flew back into his hand, "very few people have been able to leave me without my weapon. Join me and embrace the darkness within you. I can feel it calling to you even now. The darkside has tainted you; I can feel it surrounding you. The power you felt when you killed those barbarians on Tatooine opened the door to your darkness within. You can feel that power again by embracing the darkness within yourself. Then, together, we can bring order to the galaxy together... as master and apprentice."  
  
The Jedi shook his head, wiping water from his eyes, "I never want to feel that power again. Not if it means killing those weaker than me. If I did that I'd be no better than you." The Jedi smiled slightly "I'll never call you Master; I already have a Jedi Master. Obi-Wan was... no is ten times the man you could ever be. I won't turn. Not now, not ever." A look of calm fluttered across the Jedi's features and he visibly relaxed before the Sith lord.  
  
Vader laughed again at the irony of Skywalker's statement. "Spoken like a true Jedi. It truly is a shame that you have embraced their pitiful drivel. You have so much more potential if only you would allow yourself to exploit it." Vader watched as the Jedi grit his teeth obviously fighting to keep control of his emotions as Vader critiqued his entire way of life. If only Skywalker could be pushed towards the darkness a bit more. Vader looked at the blade clutched in Skywalker's hand. That weapon was the key to the Jedi's undoing. "I see you still use your Master's blade," Vader said gesturing towards the battered weapon in Anakin's hand. "Kenobi would be proud, you cling to the Jedi ideas much like he did. It's a pity that could not even save him from destruction." Vader watched as Skywalker's eyes narrowed and filled with a smoldering rage, a most un-jedi like trait. "Kenobi screamed and begged for mercy when I killed him." Vader watched as the Jedi's eyes widened in shock and possibly even anger. The man's knuckles turned white as he grasped the hilt of his blade even harder.  
  
A look of uncertainty filled the Jedi's face as he stared at the Sith. "No," Anakin whispered, "that's impossible. He's still alive, I know he is."  
  
Vader laughed loudly and looked into the Jedi's eyes. "I assure you Kenobi is dead. He died by my hand."  
  
"No!" Anakin cried in rage as he rushed towards his enemy. The Jedi's saber became a blue blur as it swung recklessly, fueled by a strength Vader had seen in no man before.  
  
Every time the dark lord parried a stroke of the blade he was shaken to his core. A feeling of doubt settled in his chest. Perhaps it had been unwise of him to purposely anger the Chosen One. Before another thought could enter his mind a burning sensation grew once more on the Sith's chest. Glancing down Vader could see where the enraged Jedi had cut through his lightweight tunic and into his chest. Using the Force, Vader probed his injury and frowned. Hit chest wound had reopened again. A feeling of rage filled the Sith Lord and he could almost feel Dooku's lightsaber passing through him again. With a wave of his hand the Sith used his rage to feed his force abilities and send the Jedi backwards flying into the glistening reflecting pool.  
  
A gout of steam erupted beside the Jedi as his blade dipped into the water. Anakin tried to bring his saber into a defensive stance just as the Sith took a flying leap towards him. Anakin flew backwards yet again sinking underwater, stunned by the powerful kick. He came up sputtering and soaking wet, yet was still able to block an expertly placed saber stroke. The Sith's anger permeated the Force, and Anakin could feel his rage at having been wounded. It seemed to overshadow everything else around him, but at the same time beckoning him to call on the darkside. Anakin, still reeling, tried to move onto the offensive again, but somehow the Sith seemed quicker and more powerful, as blocked every attack the Chosen One could muster. In a last ditch effort Anakin put his all of his strength into a telekinetic blast knocking the Sith's feet out from underwater and sending him under water.  
  
Vader emerged from the water and frowned as his soaked robe fell down over his eyes. With a snarl of rage he ripped the rope off sending it flying behind him. Anakin watched as the Sith disrobed himself and frowned, it was still too dark to see his face. Vader took a step forward as a flash of lightning filled the sky, illuminating his face. "It can't be." Anakin whispered lowering his blade slightly. "Master Obi- Wan?" he asked tears of shock, and maybe even pain running down his already soaked face.  
  
The man smiled softly seemingly out of character, "Padawan." He looked down at his hands and saw the glowing crimson blade. "What have I done?" He looked back into Anakin's eyes and Anakin could see his Master's eyes soften. "Padawan," he said as his blade sliced through the air striking Anakin's hand below the wrist sending his lightsaber flying. "How many times have I told you 'never let your guard down,'" he asked as Anakin fell to his knees into the cold water.  
  
"Why Obi-Wan? How could you turn?" Anakin whispered cradling his smoking wrist to his chest. "There was such goodness in you."  
  
"Kenobi is dead Skywalker. It's that simple. The man you knew is gone now. He died when you betrayed him... when you violated the Jedi Code. You spat on everything he had taught you, you forgot him and everything he believed in for her." The Sith Lord's eyes narrowed. "Most importantly you lied to yourself, the council and Kenobi. That is what broke Kenobi's will to live. The fact he could not live up to his promise to make you a Jedi." Vader smiled as his blade drew ever closer to Anakin's neck. "But I should thank you. If you had never betrayed me I would never have realized the power I possess."  
  
Anakin took a breath and stared into his Master's pale blue eyes. Those eyes that had glimmered like sapphires were now like cold ice. The man he had considered a brother, or more accurately a father was gone and he now blamed Anakin for his fall to the darkside, for a fall to evil. "It's not what you think. The Tuskens... they killed my mother. Something had to be done. I made the wrong choice, now I know it was the wrong choice. But at the time it seemed so right. Surely you can understand that."  
  
"It made you feel powerful to overcome those primitives so easily." Vader whispered. "You felt the darkside pulling on you. That is true power Skywalker."  
  
Anakin shook his head and struggled to his feet. "No real power comes from defeating the demons inside yourself Obi-Wan. I believe you can find your way back to the light."  
  
"It is far too late for Obi-Wan Kenobi Anakin. He is gone and now there is only the Lord Darth Vader." The Sith lowered his saber so that the hissing blade was next to the Jedi's ear and smiled as the Jedi shuddered at the sound of the blade.  
  
"Obi-Wan I almost fell to the darkness, its not too late for you. You can save yourself." The Jedi struggled to his feet, and looked his former master in the eyes. "You have the power to save yourself, but I can help you if you want."  
  
A look of anger swept over Vader's face. "Why would I need your help? The help of a Jedi who is only a Knight because he is the supposed legendary Chosen One? Kenobi was right to say you should never have been trained. Remember this Skywalker you are the one who will be responsible for the destruction of your Jedi Order." The Sith pointed at himself with his free hand, "You created me. If you had never betrayed all you had been taught I would never have become Darth Vader."  
  
The Jedi chuckled humorlessly, "I betrayed everything I have been taught? Who is the one who is a dark Jedi?" The Jedi shook his head, "It's not me, I slipped once but that will never happen again. I can't let it, no, I won't let it." Anakin looked Vader right in the eyes. "You made me what I am today. A Jedi dedicated to helping people. I'm also a husband to a wonderful woman. That's who I am Obi-Wan. The only reason I'm this good person is because of what you taught me." The Jedi raised his left hand wiping tears from his eyes. "Without you, without Qui-Gon, I would still be a slave on Tatooine. I would never seen the wonders of the galaxy."  
  
"Are you done now?" Vader cut in. "Your attempt to play on my feelings won't work. I told you Kenobi is dead as far as I am concerned. Your betrayal gave birth to the monster you see before you." A look of peace crossed over the Sith's features. "And now, you will meet your maker Anakin Skywalker. You were the only hope for the Jedi and now I will destroy you."  
  
Anakin smiled sadly, "Then my Master is truly dead." The Jedi looked off into the distance a moment then returned his gaze to Vader. "I know you still care for Padme, so keep her safe. Don't let her get caught in your vendetta. Save her like you did today, and tell her I love her."  
  
The dark lord's face softened momentarily, "I will do as you ask... but only because Senator Amidala does not deserve to die because of you." The sith raised his saber into the air as Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker's face seemed to radiate peace. As lightning struck in the sky the saber came crashing down separating the Jedi's head from his body. As Anakin's body fell into the poll, the sith extinguished his saber and dropped it into the pool. "Only a moment more... one more moment and you would have had me Skywalker. You almost brought back Obi-Wan Kenobi." As the rain slackened the Sith lord turned and began to leave the plaza.  
  
"One more moment huh? Looks like I get that chance." A voice echoed from behind, from back in the pool.  
  
The Sith turned slowly to see the glimmering blue form of Anakin Skywalker standing before him. "I can't even get rid of you in death can I? You should be dead!" The Sith yelled, quivering in anger.  
  
Anakin nodded. "I am dead. You killed me just moments ago. But I'm still here. I'm still here to give you one last chance at redemption. I told you it wasn't too late for you and I wasn't lying." The Jedi gazed into Vader's eyes seeming to pierce into his very core. "My death was meant to free you. You're free now Obi-Wan, you don't have to be Darth Vader anymore."  
  
Vader crumpled to his knees. "I killed you Anakin. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The spirit form of Anakin Skywalker smiled. "Welcome back Obi-Wan. You didn't kill me though. I'm paying for my actions... paying more than I could ever imagine. I had assumed there would be repercussions but I had no idea."  
  
"I didn't mean for this to happen..." Obi-Wan began.  
  
"Stop, you can't blame yourself forever Obi-Wan. The galaxy needs a hero like you now. You have to stop the Separatists." Anakin smiled, "I'm just happy to see you back."  
  
"Palpatine... Palpatine is leading the Separatists. He's controlling everything, even me." Kenobi whispered.  
  
Anakin nodded, "I know what Palpatine did now. You have to stop him. Promise me that Obi-Wan."  
  
Kenobi lifted his tear stained eyes to look at his former apprentice, "I promise you I will do what I have to. I'll stop Palpatine for what he did to everyone, to me, and for what me made me do. I will make sure that he stands for what he has done. I promise you Anakin."  
  
The spirit of Anakin Skywalker knelt down, "One more thing Obi-Wan. Tell Padme I love her. Tell Luke and Leia I love them too."  
  
"Luke and Leia?" Obi-Wan asked quietly.  
  
Anakin smiled faintly, "Padme is pregnant, with twins. When they are born tell them I love them and that I will always watch over them."  
  
Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to smile slightly, "Twins... I had no idea. But Anakin, its my fault they have no father now."  
  
"No," Anakin shook his head, "you will be their father now. Take care of my children Obi-Wan. Teach them the good and honorable things you taught me."  
  
"I failed you Anakin. I won't fail your children. I promise you that." Kenobi rose to his feet to look his friend in the eyes. "I give you my word as a Jedi that I will not fail you children. I promise I will tell them what a good man their father was." The newly reborn Jedi wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'll tell them how proud I was to have you as an apprentice and how proud I am of the man you became."  
  
The ghostly form of Anakin Skywalker smiled again. "Just don't tell them about the noodle incident. I wouldn't want them getting any ideas." He added with a wink. Kenobi laughed slightly, "No, nothing about the noodles."  
  
Anakin took a step backwards and looked over his friend. "Now take your lightsaber and go save the galaxy. That's your destiny now. Take care of yourself Obi-Wan Kenobi." With these words the outline of Anakin Skywalker began to fade away.  
  
"Wait Anakin," Kenobi yelled, "will I ever see you again?"  
  
"I'll always be watching over you Obi-Wan. Who knows you may see me once in a while. After all when have you known me not to harass you." Anakin Skywalker smiled one last time, before fading into the force.  
  
After Anakin had faded away the newly reborn Jedi Master called on the force and plucked his saber from the water. "Goodbye Anakin." He whispered before turning and walking into the shadows to face his destiny. 


End file.
